Back to the Beginning
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Marduk and Vladitor won. Now, everything is starting over from the beginning- except for one boy and his guardian Bakugan. Can they win? Well, considering they lost last time... They're gonna need a lot of luck for this one.
1. Blast to the Past

Dai: Okay, Daichi, don't choke don't choke don't choke...

Tsukaimon: You'll do fine, Dai.

Verity: Believe me, she owns nothing.

1212121212

"Vladitor, end this!"

The Subterra user watched as Vladitor defeated his guardian Bakugan, sending him back. "Leo!"

"Mark... I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, the area around them turned white.

_'If you could redo things, make them different, would you?'_

The two looked at each other. They both knew how to answer.

"Yes. Yes, we would."

_'Very well. Best of luck to you, Mark Tobu and Leonidas.'_

1221211212

Mark blinked. He was in the park. Upon closer inspection, he appeared to have de-aged. He was now about five years old. Well, that sucked. Still, his companion seemed to be much more upset.

"Oh, come on! I just evolved, and now I have to work my way back up again!?" Yeah, his Bakugan was here as well, for some reason.

"Hey, Leo, shouldn't you be in the Doom Dimension right now?"

"Yeah, but this is more important." Mark rolled his eyes. Of course Leo would think that. Then again, Leo was probably thinking Mark had spent too much time with Marucho, and he was probably right.

"Look, we need to find my parents. I mean, this is during the time that they aren't always on business trips, meaning they must be around here somewhere."

"So this means I'll be hidden on a regular basis?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm just glad it's summer."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's see... sweltering heat, whole bunch of kids... Either it's summer or the weekend in late spring. Wait..."

"What is it?"

"This was around the time my parents were looking for a place to live here. All I need to do is get them to move somewhere close to Dan's place..."

2121212121

Mark laid back in his new bedroom. The house was smaller than the one in the old timeline, but it also just happened to be right down the street from where Dan lived.

The hardest part about redoing his life would be acting his age. He just hoped he could pull it together. After all, if he was known as a genius, his odds of being in the same class with Dan was slim. Or, more likely, nonexistent.

"Mark, some neighbors are here to meet us!"

Mark walked down the stairs. Dan was there with his parents.

"Mark, this is Daniel. He lives up the street."

"Hey. Wanna come see my room?" Mark was surprised he could pretend to be five so easily. Either way, if it worked.

"Sure!"

2112121221

After Dan left, a certain brown ball hopped out of Mark's drawer. "I really wish I had something to do. When will other Bakugan show up?"

"Not for a few years. Sorry about that."

"You'd think that starting things over again would be at a more convenient place in time."

"No kidding. At least other Bakugan probably will show up. No one could mess up the timeline that bad."

"Speaking of which, any plans for our wait?"

"For one, get Shun on our side. Other than that, I didn't think anything out."

"Forget Marucho, you hang around way too much with Dan."

1221121221

Mark sighed. Half of him wanted to go outside, but the other half knew just how much trouble he would be in.

"Can't sleep?"

Mark eyed the Bakugan on his bedpost. "No, I'm just laying here awake because I feel like it."

"Okay, stupid question."

Mark sighed. "So, any ideas for getting Shun on our side?"

"You're asking the one who he was especially against?"

"Good point. I suppose just not telling anyone where you're from would work."

"And once Vladitor shows up?"

"By then, we should have something figured out."

"Great. We're dead."

1221122121

A few weeks later was the dreaded first day of school. At least everyone but Mark dreaded it. After all, he had nothing to worry about for years into the future. No, what he dreaded most was the boredom.

Fortunately, they were in kindergarten and had nothing to worry about yet. either way, Mark's cover was already in serious danger of being blown. Such as, in art class, they were allowed to draw whatever they wanted.

In hindsight, maybe drawing Leo hadn't been the best idea. After all, while Mark wasn't that much of an artist, he could make anything recognizable, even a dragon.

"Honestly, Mark, at this rate they'll know everything by this time next year."

"We won't even have met everyone by this time next year."

Still, from that point on, Mark downplayed his abilities when possible. Otherwise, Dan would be begging him for help.

122112122112

Dai: Before anyone comments, Mark's last name is meant to be ironic. Especially considering his not so healthy relationship with Shun...


	2. Mark and Shun

Dai: Well, this is...

Verity: Giving up?

Dai: What are you talking about? I never give up!

BlackGatomon: They own nothing of interest to anyone.

1212121212

Years passed, and despite what Leo had said, Mark managed to keep everything quiet. They just sat and waited until that day happened. Of course, on that day, they were busy with something.

Let it be said that in no timeline would Mark and Shun ever really be good friends. They only worked together when, for example, they had to save Dan from bullies that he had irritated. This went towards Leo's theory that the Pyrus user had no brain.

After awhile, Mark had to agree, and could hardly believe that he'd ever looked up to him.

On that particular day, the bullies Dan had taunted were more persistent than most. Dan, Shun, and Mark had gone through six back alleys, taken about twelve detours, and were still running.

"Dan, next time think before opening your mouth!"

"You say he can think?!"

121221211212

After they managed to escape, it was pretty late, in the sense that it was time for them to go home. Well, Mark's parents were off on a business trip, no surprise there, but the other two didn't have that pleasure.

When Mark and Dan arrived on their street, something caught Mark's eye. Several somethings, in fact.

"Bakugan..."

"Mark? What did you just say?"

"Nothing." However, he hurried home and grabbed a bag. When the cards landed, he wanted as many as possible.

12212122112

Back in his room, Mark was pleased with his initial haul. By going all over town, and staying out until past midnight, he had managed to get fifty or sixty Subterra Bakugan. Perfect.

He might have collected more Bakugan, but he preferred Subterra. Anything else, he left for others to find.

"Well, Leo, ready to get started?"

"I've been ready for years."

2121212112

As soon as the rules for the game were posted, Mark was out and playing. He was really glad for the training that Dan had given him. Without it, he would not have won as many. He was making an effort to keep Leo a secret, and only use him as a last resort. Of course, he was being used within the first week.

Mark needed new strategies. He really did. After all, although he had a whole bunch of Bakugan, he intended to keep as many as possible. Either that or have a little wager with Masquerade. But, then again, what were the odds of that?

Either way, there probably was an easier way to get stronger than pounding on everyone in town, but it worked before. Sure, they had also lost the most important fight of all before, but they tried not to think about it.

However, there were a few it was a pleasure to pound. Mark was reminded of just how bad Dan was before meeting Drago. Then again, the same could be said for him. Either way, it was impossible to resist setting Leo on him.

"Rematch?"

And, of course, he never gave up.

"Dan, this was the fifth time in a row. Admit it, I've won."

"Come on! If it weren't for your one Bakugan, I could beat you every time!"

"Dan, for the third brawl, I used Saurus, Juggernoid, and Centipoid, and still won. Your chances of beating my best are nil."

"I agree with Mark."

"Shun, you never agree with Mark. Why now?"

"Because of how insanely powerful his best is."

Mark shrugged and walked off. He couldn't wait for Dan to get Drago. After all, that would actually be fun. Somewhat dangerous, but fun.

1221122121

Mark went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Shun.

"Look, Shun, if you wanted to challenge me, it could have waited until tomorrow."

"It isn't that. It's just a simple question. How did your Bakugan get so powerful?"

"I'm not sure you're ready to know about that kind of stuff. Maybe when you're older."

"You're younger than me."

"Give it up, Mark. You can't win this one." Leo decided to pitch in to the conversation.

"Your Bakugan talks?"

"Yeah, he does. It can get a bit annoying at times, to be honest, but it gives me someone to talk to. At least he isn't as bad as Dan."

"Do not compare me to him."

"Oh, and he has an attitude at times. Believe me, though, he used to be a lot worse."

"How much worse?"

"You don't want to know."

"Mark, are you just going to tell him all of our secrets?"

"I would never dream of that, Leo. I just think we should have him on our side."

"You guys lost me, just tell me why he talks."

"Well, Leo is what I call a Guardian Bakugan, my partner. He can talk, fight, and, well, he just hangs around in my pocket all day."

"How do you get one of these Guardian Bakugan?"

"He just showed up when I was in the park one day." Mark neglected to tell Shun the exact circumstances. After all, some things just didn't need to be told, Leo's origins being one of them.

121212121212

Dai: You may be wondering why Shun is the first to learn about Leo. For one thing, he's more observant than, say, Dan. For another, well, I just felt like it.


	3. Drago's Arrival

Dai: Let's see... Anything here?

Verity: I told you, writing about a game you barely play, and a show you've only seen five episodes of, is a bad idea.

BlackGatomon: I think this proves they don't own anything.

21211221211212

On the day Dan had met Drago, Mark had been home sick. At the end of the day, he determined that he was well enough to go to school. Either way, when he turned on the computer and went to the chatroom, Dan was not there yet.

"Hey, Mark, where's Dan?"

"Probably at the park. I had a cold, so I couldn't go."

"Oh, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

This was about the time that Dan logged on.

"Hey, Dan. You sure took your time."

"Sorry, but the most amazing thing happened today!"

Runo rolled her eyes. "What, Bakugan talking or something like that?"

"Um... actually, yeah." For once, Dan was speechless.

Meanwhile, behind his own screen, Mark was trying to keep a straight face. Trying, and just barely succeeding. "Really? Well, make sure to bring him to school tomorrow. I want to meet him."

121221211221

That night, for the first time in over a year, Mark wondered what had happened in the old timeline.

_'If you wish, we can show you.'_

It was that voice, the voice that allowed them to travel back through time.

"Yeah, you can show us."

Suddenly, he and Leo found themselves over what appeared to be the city. Of course, it was hard to tell since it had been totaled. In what appeared to be the ruins of Dan's house, sat their old friends.

_'After you two vanished, Marduk and Vladitor lost control of themselves. Assuming they had any control in the first place. Either way, they unleashed powerful forces that should not have been released, and this is the result. Specifically, this is what happened to Earth. Pretty much every other world got similar treatment. Most got worse.'_

Everyone was starving, that was obvious. They seemed frightened, and no wonder. It just brought up one question. If that had happened to Earth, what about all the other worlds?

_'To be honest, your friends will probably be okay. Those with Bakugan generally live longer. Keep in mind that this happened over six months.'_

"Just six months?"

_'Yes. However, the news isn't all bad.'_

"How could it not be all bad?"

_'You may choose one friend and their Guardian Bakugan, if any, to transport to this timeline. We didn't have the energy before, but now we do.'_

Mark had to think about this. The prospect of saving a friend from that fate was tempting, but the problem was choosing the right one. At one point he would have said Dan, but they seemed in need of his skills. Shun was out for that same reason, not that Mark really counted him as a friend. Marucho and Preyas would be just asking for trouble.

However, there was one that kept popping out. One that would not be able to survive as well as the others. One without a Bakugan, as far as he knew.

"Alice."

_'Oh, that one?'_ The voice seemed amused. _'Very well, then.'_

With that, Alice disappeared, causing a reaction in the remaining Brawlers, and in one other nearby spot. Mark and Leo, however, never saw it. They were already gone.

21212121211

The next morning, Mark was at school. Sometimes he felt embarrassed for being associated with Dan. This was one of those times. Why, one might ask? Well, it was because he was trying to convince everyone that Drago could talk. Of course, being Dan, he was failing at it.

Eventually, he got fed up of it.

"Hey, Mark, give him back!"

"Not until I think you can be mature about it. Leave Drago be." Of course, Dan hadn't introduced Drago. Despite this, no one seemed to notice. The crowd dispersed to other parts of the room, and Dan didn't immediately challenge him to give back Drago, which was a good sign.

"Sorry about Dan. I promise, he isn't a total idiot, at least, not all the time. My partner thinks he has no brain, though."

"Partner?" Mark was surprised that Drago was willing to talk to him, but it probably had to do with him being smarter than Dan, and more mature. Or maybe he was just curious.

"Yeah. Subterra Leonidas, but I call him Leo. Not the nicest guy around, but trustworthy, which is surprising, given his background. I didn't bring him today, but I could introduce you later. Needless to say, Dan doesn't know about him yet. I think you know why."

Of course, Drago didn't respond, which was probably good, as the teacher had just come in, leaving Dan, five seats down, upset about how he didn't do his homework. Of course, this surprised nobody.

Mark quickly shoved Drago in his pocket, with a hushed apology. It would do no good if he got a detention.

1221211221212

At recess, Mark pulled Drago out of his pocket.

"So, do you think Dan listened to me earlier?" There was no reply. "I swear, you're worse than Leo."

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Mark turned around to see Runo.

A month ago, Runo had transferred into the other class. They didn't tell Dan, who had no clue that Runo even lived in town. They wanted to see how long it took him to figure out. So far, he hadn't.

They sort of felt bad about it, but figured it didn't matter. After all, people did that kind of thing all the time.

"Hey, Runo. Say, why do you look upset?" From her face, it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Well, on my way to school, this guy challenged me. He played this card, and when I lost, my Bakugan disappeared."

"I see... when the game started, did the guy say anything? Play an odd card?"

"Yeah, I think so. How did you know?"

"Meet me at my house after school. I'll get Dan over as well, and I'll tell you what you need to know."

122121211212

That evening, Mark and Runo were waiting for Dan when he finally arrived.

"Alright, Mark, why'd you call me here... Runo? What are you doing here?"

"For one thing, Mark invited me. For another, I transferred to your school last month."

"You did?"

"Yes, she did. Now, to business. Runo, tell Dan what you told me."

After Runo told Dan what happened, he acted very predictably.

"Alright, tell me that jerks name so I can pound him into next week."

"That won't work, Dan."

Dan turned to Mark. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it won't get those Bakugan back. In fact, I doubt there is a way to get those Bakugan back. Not a surefire one, anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have reason to believe that Runo's Bakugan were sent to the Doom Dimension."

"The what?"

Mark sighed. "Give me a moment."

He ran to his room and grabbed Drago and Leo.

"What is it?"

"Well, for one thing, I need to give Drago back to Dan. For another, you need to tell him about the Doom Dimension so he doesn't do anything too stupid."

When he came back, he sat down and laid the two Bakugan on the floor. "Okay, you can talk to him now." The balls popped open, much to Runo's surprise.

"They opened on their own?"

"Yeah. This is Drago, who you can have back, Dan, I don't need him, and Leonidas, or Leo."

"Wait, isn't that...?"

"The Bakugan I always beat you with? Yeah. Anyway, tell him about the Doom Dimension."

"Alright," Drago started, "The Doom Dimension is a place out of Bakugan's nightmares. Once you get sent in, it is impossible to get out."

"Well, not impossible," Leo chipped in. "But pretty hard. I've only known two Bakugan to escape."

Drago turned to Leo. "Two Bakugan escaped the Doom Dimension? Is that really possible? How do you know this?"

Mark sighed. "In order, his answers are yes, yes, and it's a long story."

"I can speak for myself."

"I know. I just need to keep you from saying the wrong thing."

"Mark, how long have you known your Bakugan to talk?"

"Since we met."

"And you never told me?"

"Do I really need to explain it? Anyway, if anyone uses something called a Doom Card, stay away from them."

Of course, Dan didn't listen, and as soon as Runo told him who used the Doom Card, he took Drago and ran out.

21212221122112

Meanwhile, a boy in a mask was walking along a street. "So, are you going to explain things to him anytime soon?"

"Not unless she agrees. Either way, I don't see how it matters, Hydranoid."

212112121221

Dai: Needless to say, things are gonna be different. Now, the question is just how different things will be.


	4. Vanished

Dai: So, why did you raid that particular area?

Verity: You try finding that stuff in one day!

Tsukaimon: Nothing owned here, move along.

1221212112

One night, Runo and Dan were talking about meeting up before school when Dan mentioned something that Mark really didn't like.

"You threw Drago in the river? Dan, that was stupid, even for you!"

"What would you know about it?"

"Dan, need I remind you that I know more about Bakugan than you?"

"He's right, you know." Julie pointed out.

"Say, where's Alice?"

"She probably couldn't get on."

Mark sighed. "Dan, Runo, if you need me, I'll be at the river."

2121121212

Mark was wading in deep water. He had no clue in which part of the river Drago was, but at least knew it was around the bridge. All in all, finding him would take a stroke of luck.

Suddenly, he heard a splash and saw Alice in the water near him.

"Hey, Mark, need some help?"

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, this and that..." She looked down, as if she had no clue what to say. "I found a Bakugan for myself, though. Of course, I left him at home."

"Alright, then." He decided not to question it. After all, in the old timeline, him, Dan, and Runo had all gone to different schools. So, her having a Bakugan wouldn't be that much of a stretch. "It's about time, anyway."

"Yes, I suppose so. Have you told them?"

"About being from the future, and the fact that Leo's originally from the Doom Dimension? I'm not suicidal."

Alice nodded. "So, let's get looking."

"My question is, why are you here?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything to anyone if you hadn't mentioned it."

"And you wanted to see Shun. Admit it, Alice, you like him."

Her face turned red. "Look, let's just find Drago, okay?"

21211221121212

After about fifteen minutes of searching, due to there being a large number of rocks in the river, and the fact that they kept tripping, Alice finally managed to find Drago.

Mark ran over. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No."

"Yeah, thought so." He took Drago from Alice. "You should get going now."

"Okay." She turned and ran behind the bridge. When Mark arrived, walking at a normal pace, Alice was gone.

212121121212211

The next day, Mark took Leo and Drago to school with him. He didn't want to take any risks.

Before class, Runo went into the room. "Mark, is Dan sick or something? We were supposed to meet up before school, but I didn't see him."

"He didn't seem sick yesterday. Tell you what, we'll go to his house after school and see."

12121212121212

Dan was not home. His mother had seen him leave for school earlier that day. Mark and Runo weren't worried yet, he had done that before. Just blown off school and gone to the park. No one knew how he still managed to pass his classes.

However, when they got to the park, he wasn't there, either. Of course, there was one other place that he might be. It was a long shot, but if he weren't there, they might need help, and that was the best place to look for it.

2112121212

When they arrived at Shun's house, Mark turned to Runo.

"Now, he lives with his grandfather, and, well, we aren't on the best of terms. Actually, Shun and I aren't on the best of terms, either. So, we obviously can't use the front door. Fortunately, he usually keeps his window open a bit."

"How does that help us?"

Mark looked at Leo, who was sitting on his shoulder. "Mark, you will not drag me into this."

"Too late." With that, he tossed Leo through the window. He turned to Runo. "Don't worry. I do this kind of stuff all the time."

"Honestly?"

21211212

Leo landed in Shun's bedroom and popped open. Shun's Bakugan, Skyress, was already there.

"What are you doing here?"

"My partner wants to talk to Shun. He didn't want to use the door."

Skyress sighed. Always the same with them. She had met Mark exactly three times before, and each time he and Shun had fought about something. It just made her wonder why they were here.

"Alright, then."

12122111221

Mark was glad when Shun finally came outside, as the last time he had spoken to his grandfather, it had ended poorly. When Shun threw Leo at him, Mark showed the reflexes that came from playing baseball with Dan. When Runo looked at him, he shrugged.

"Dan talked me into playing baseball with him a while back. He was much more annoying back then, but for some reason, I still hero worshipped him. I suppose it was from being a few months younger than him."

Shun sighed. "And it was even more annoying than Dan was. Speaking of which, were is he?"

"We were hoping you would know. He wasn't at his house, school, or the park today. If he isn't here, than we have a problem."

"What makes you think that?"

"Shun, you know Dan as well as I do. What else would you think?"

"Good point. So, what will you do about it?"

"Shun, don't think you can ignore this. Remember how close you two used to be? Well, we kind of need you. Not only are you the highest ranked Brawler out of us, but we might need a ninja to cover us."

"And your going to bother me until I agree?"

"More or less."

After a while, they managed to get him to agree to come along. If Dan was in trouble, he didn't even have Drago to look out for him. This could be bad.

1221121212

Fortunately, they weren't the only ones who would be searching for him.

"Masquerade, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to fight Dan at his full power, and I can't do that if he goes missing."

"I think a certain someone has finally gotten to you."

"Shut up, Hydranoid."

211212121212

Dai: And this is why you don't mess with the timeline. Bad things always seem to happen.


End file.
